Your Back?
by Hannah Elizabeth Lesoski
Summary: He left her wondering. She wanted answers. He is asking for forgiveness. She wants Revenge
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

I was walking around my house in Tampa Florida! Waiting for the confidence to call my old boss Vince McMahan back and ask for my job back! I Heaven Lee sister of Aj Lee quit a year ago from WWE because of him! He messed me up bad. I was so heartbroken I lost my Diva's Championship after he broke up with me! Aj and I are nothing what so ever alike. She is not edgy she likes to play it safe! I on the other hand like to take chances and run with them! I once kissed CM Punk and then through him through a table just to make a point! Once I kissed the big red machine Kane and then cheated with Dolf Ziggler. Some say I'm a lost puppy and attach when someone gives me a second of attention. Well there wrong so very wrong I like to make points along with that big impact. Since then I've changed. I turned on my best friend Kaitlyn! I slapped her twice and slammed her head into a sink? Not my best choices huh? Whatever. That was the old Heaven the new one is back for revenge on him. I picked up my Iphone and dialed Vince's number. It rang for seconds when he picked up.

"Hello?" He said.

"Vince its Heaven!" I replied.

"Heaven long time no see…." Vince hesitated.

"I want my job back!" I smiled.

"How about we discuss this over lunch?" Vince asked.

"Sure, how about before Raw tomorrow?" I replied.

"That sounds great meet me at olive garden at seven thirty?" He said in his same old raspy voice.

"See you then bye!" I hung up. I smiled to myself. It's time for my revenge on that little rat for what he did! I laid down on the couch a closed my eyes when I heard a knock at the door. I walked over and opened it to see my sister Aj at the door. Her smile wide!

"Hi Aj come in." I said.

"I heard that you want your job back huh?" Aj asked.

"Yeah how did you hear that?" I replied.

"I was listening through the peep hole!" Aj laughed.

"Okay….ha ha." I giggled. Jeez Aj is a creeper. But she is my sister so I guess its okay! "So you're back in town?"

"Yup, for the week, I hope you get your job back so we can be the terrible twins again." Aj winked.

"Me too I'm ready to come back after my incident." I smiled at Aj's comment.

"Can I stay here tonight I don't want to share a room with Kaitlyn?" Aj asked.

"Yes, you don't have to ask okay!" I answered giving her a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat up. I looked at the clock and it was eleven o'clock am. Then I got up and got in a shower. After my shower I changed into this, . Then I went down the stairs. I heard someone in the house so I quickly grabbed a pan and hid behind the island/counter. I heard a noise again! Then the downstairs bathroom door swung open! I jumped up and started to run at the person with my pan!

"Whoa Whoa, Heaven calm it's just me!" Aj laughed.

"Sorry I'm not used to people being in the house with me?" I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment. ;). Aj just laughed and walked into the kitchen. I was right behind her.

"So what do you want for breakfast killer?" She asked.

"Um, I don't care just make me something." I replied plopping on a chair.

"Jeez, you're the same old Heaven!" Aj said.

"I guess." I looked at my phone. I was reading all the tweets about 'Oh Heaven please come back please'. I smiled. I couldn't believe that people actually wanted me back! I remember my goodbyes to the WWE universe.

Start Of Flashback,

My theme music blasted through the arena. Blah, Blah, Blah by Kesha. I did my usual entrance. . I grabbed a microphone.

"Hi WWE universe!" I smiled. Cheers from everywhere. "I'm here to tell you all I'm resigning as a WWE diva!"

"No," and "Why?" Were some of the replies I got from the crowd?

"I'm sorry but I must go." I frowned.

"Why is she going? She is one of the most dedicated divas in the locker room." Michael Cole said from commentary.

"By everyone!" I slid out of the ring. Then I walked up the ramp slapping fans hands, and crying. I got in the locker room and I got mixed emotions. Some said that they wanted me to go, some cried for me. I disappeared after Raw that night! I came to Tampa and settled down.

End Of Flashback.

"Heaven, Heaven!" Aj waved her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I was thinking of my grocery list!" I lied.

"Okay….!" Then we ate.


	3. Chapter 3

I was pacing my house April following my every move. I was mentally freaking out. But on the outside I was calmish. My nerves were getting the best of me.

"Are you okay?" April asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Okay?" She replied still looking at me. "I'm going to get going!"

"Have fun at Raw tonight, and DON'T I mean DON'T tell any soul about me at ALL!" I smiled at her.

"I won't jeez." Then the door slammed. Six forty two. All most time for me to go! I got my shoes on and locked the door. It's time for me to leave. I got in my car, . I drove across town at seven fifteen I was there. I checked on our reservations and sat at our table. Then Mr. McMahon came and sat down. I ordered a pasta to go.

"Let's get to business." He said.

"We shall!" I smiled.

"You want your job back huh?" Mr. McMahon asked.

"Yes." I replied simply.

"Many divas are trying to take your path but none have succeeded." He seemed happy about that.

"I see, if I come back in the middle of Kaitlyn's match and announce my return that will cause a HUGE upset and that will get more viewers!" I pitched my idea.

"Okay then," He paused for a moment." That's what we will do tonight!"

"TONIGHT?" I smiled.

"Yes tonight." Then he just got up shook my hand and left. I drove quick to my home and got dressed in this . Then I got a text.

'Tonight at nine thirty you will go on – Vince'

'Okay be there at eight!' I replied. I hurried and got there! My heart pounding with excitement! I couldn't believe that I Heaven Lee is coming back to Raw. Fifteen minutes till Raw starts. I ran into the building hurrying into my dressing room. I locked the door and watched till it was my time to shine!


	4. Chapter 4

I stretched looking around hoping there was no one around! Kaitlyn was about to pin Kelly Kelly one of my best friends. We my music hit watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=Zi8Otb_AXho. I did my usual entrance! Kaitlyn looked at me in shock!

"I'm back!" I sing/ sang into the microphone.

"It's impossible!" She screamed.

"Oh Kaitlyn its not!" I laughed.

"I made him break up with you so you wouldn't come back!" She screamed.

"Yeah Kaitlyn we all know, and you say I'm the best friend you turned on you?" I said.

"You're crazy coming back here, I will mess you up again." She came at me pushing me down.

"You're screwed now!" I got up and slapped her. Then I slid out of the ring. Kelly scooped her up and got the win and I blew Kaitlyn a kiss, post/38004268769. Laughing walking out! I walked into the locker room (divas).

"HEAVEN YOUR BACK!" Maria Kanella's yelled. I hugged her.

"YAYYYYYYY!" Screamed Melina, Stacy Kiebler, and Aj hugged me. I laughed and hugged then all back.

"I'm back for good now!" I said.

"That's great!" Stacy smiled.

"Wow!" Melina said.

"Yay I missed you." Maria said.

"I missed you all too!" I laughed. Then Kelly burst through the door.

"AWWWW!" She screamed hugging me. "Why are you back?"

"Because I'm ready to kick some butt!" I said.

"That's good because Vince said your in a match with Eve tonight!" Kelly said_._

"Yes!" I jumped up and down.


	5. Chapter 5

I was stretching for my match. Bending and touching my toes! Then I saw him. Coming towards me!

"Heaven." He said. I ignored him, "Come on talk to me!"

"I have nothing to say to you!" I replied.

"Oh but we have a lot to talk about!" He looked at me.

"I have to get ready for my match and you're just a distraction!" I smirked, "Sound familiar?" He just looked angry at me!

"You can't say that to the legend killer!" He smirked.

"Oh Randall I can!" I replied. Then Eve's music hit. It was almost my turn to pound the tears out of her! Then his music hit? No one told me that he was going to be out there?

"See you out there!" Randy smirked at me. I rolled my eyes! My theme hit! I ran out on the ramp, and then I jumped on the turn buckle throwing hands. Then I blew kisses at the crowd. Kisses were my signature thing! After matches I always blow a sassy kiss at the opponent. Randy was on commentary! UGH. _Ding ding ding! _Eve ran at me I jumped out of the way send Eve into the turn buckle. I grabbed her hair and threw her to the mat! I jumped on top of her and pounded on Eve with my fists till the ref pulled me away. I did my crazy face (Aj's crazy face)! The crowd chanted. 'Heaven, Heaven, Heaven!' They all know that my finisher the moonsault was coming up! I dragged Eve to the middle of the mat!

"Heaven is one of the most dominant divas in the business." Jerry the king Lawler said.

"I agree, she takes pain to a new level!" Michael Cole agreed.

"Are you guys only saying that cause you were both beat by her?" Randy asked.

"Yes Randy, That's why I'm saying that!" Michael Cole laughed. Then I did the back flip on to Eve's stomach (or also called a moonsault). ONE TWO THREE! I won my music blared through the arena! Then Randy slid in the ring. Great he is ruining my moment!


	6. Chapter 6

Randy's POV

I sat ring side actually on commentary. I knew that Heaven was a good wrestler. But when I saw her do a moonsault or as she calls it The Tough Love! I fell in love with her all over again. Not that I didn't stop loving Heaven. Back then I was a ego maniac with no intentions of stopping wrestling for a girl! Now that's all different! I love Heaven. But I can tell there is some unsaid tension!

"Heaven, wow you're amazing!" I tried to grab her hand.

"I know Randy you should take notes!" Heaven smirked. The crowd mouths dropped open no tiny diva would ever talk to a huge superstar like me!

"Oh really Heaven?" I stepped closer to her.

"Yes Randall you should!" She didn't step back.

"No tiny diva should be talking to me a big superstar like that!" I got in her face.

"I may look tiny but I have a BIG attitude!" Heaven got right up in my face. "I'm not afraid of some flimsy wimpy, Snake!"

"Oh Really." She was quite cocky for a little girl.

"REALLY!" Heaven pushed me on the mat and quickly did a moonsault/ The Tough Love leaving me in the ring shocked. Heaven slid out of the ring and Blew me a kiss.

"What just happened?" Michael Cole exclaimed.

"I think that little diva just proved Randy Orton the legend killer a point!" Jerry Lawler gawked. I got up and looked around? No sign of Heaven anywhere! I will find her and confront her!


	7. Chapter 7

Heaven's POV

I ran back stage smiling cockily. I got high fives!

"OMG Heaven your to gutsy!" Stacy laughed.

"Heaven why? You know he is going to be looking for you?" Maria asked.

"Heaven what the heck you're going to die!" Aj screeched.

"No I think that was awesome!" Kelly high fived me.

"I know Stace, I will be waiting Maria, I won't die he is a baby, and thank Kelz!" I replied to them all.

"Heaven will be fine Aj she is to gutsy to die!" Stacy said.

"True." Aj exclaimed, "But why did you do that?"

"Cause I like to make points and some of them need a little pain and guts!" I replied.

"Okay?" Aj looked down.

"You should try being gutsy sometime Aj." I smiled.

"Nah I like taking caution to the wind!" She laughed.

"Okay if it makes you happy go for it." I giggled.

"Heaven wanna go to the Hotel and find out our roommates?" Stacy and Maria asked.

"Sure sounds fun!" I said. "Let me go grab my bag!"

"Want John or someone to go with you?" Maria grabbed my arm.

"No, Maria thanks for the concern but I'm fine I promise!" I smiled at her.

"Okay." Maria blushed. Then I went to find the locker room with my stuff! Then I was slammed into a wall a hot breathe hit my face!

"That was for what you did to me earlier!" Randy exclaimed. I got up dusted myself off and grabbed his arm twirling him around.

"This is for being an idiot!" I slapped him hard across the face then waiting for the fight to outbreak he just laughed.

"Wow Heaven for such a small woman you sure slap hard." He laughed.

"Thanks now get out of my sight you pathetic pig!" I sneered. That ticked him but Cody and Ted pulled him back. I smiled blew a kiss and went to grab my suitcase!


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you for reading my story it's my first one! Please review and follow and favorite! Love you guys ;)! - Love Hannah._

Heaven's POV (still)

I laughed as Stacy stuck another fry up her nose! We stopped at Wendy's to eat because were starving.

"Okay Heaven how much food can you fit in your mouth?" Stacy asked blowing the snotty fries out of her nose.

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve!" Stacy counted as I put the chicken nuggets in my mouth.

"HOLY CRAP, you have a big mouth!" Maria giggled her butt off.

"I knew that for a long time she just didn't want to listen to me!" Aj laughed. I punched her arm.

"Hey!" I laughed. After we were done we headed to the hotel! I asked for my room key. Stacy and I are sharing a room! Thank god it's not with some weirdo! We got into our room there were two beds, a bathroom, and a flat screen. Aj and Maria shared a room! Kelly and Mickie James (another one of our friends) shared a room. Thank god we didn't get paired with some idiots or BOYS. I took a shower and changed into my batman pj's! We turned on the music channel and listened to Cruise by Florida Georgia Line.

"BABY YOU A SONG YOU MAKE ME WANNA ROLL MY WINDOWS DOWN AND CRUISE!" We sang and laughed. Jumping on each other's beds.

"HEAVEN YOU A SONG YOU MAKE ME WANNA ROLL MY WINDOWS DOWN AND CRUISE!" Stacy sang/screamed.

"WHAT WHAT!" I laughed. We jumped up and down on the beds like little kids when the door opened. It was Kelly, Mickie, Aj, and Maria.

"Can we join?" Mickie said in her country accent.

"Yes!" Stacy and I yelled.

"WOO HOO!" Aj screamed jumping on the bed. She was probably drunk. We kept on repeating Cruise.

Stacy and I went to jump and bang! We slammed into each other. I screamed then you here Miz (Mike) and John burst through the door.

"Okay who is hurt?" John asked.

"From hugs to hospital?" Miz added.

"It's nothing!" Stacy said.

"Stacy and I just rammed into each other with our bodies!" I finished her sentence.

"HOTTEST SLEEP OVER EVER!" Zack Ryder yelled over Miz and John.

"SHUT UP ZACK!" All of us yelled. Then we all laughed at the sudden outburst! We all headed back to our own rooms except Stacy and I cause were we're all ready in our room and slept!


	9. Chapter 9

The next day! I woke up and saw a note taped to my forehead. Start of note, _Heaven its Stace I didn't know where to put the note so I just taped it to your forehead. Meet Kelly, Aj, Mickie, Miz, John, and I at Tommy's diner! I know you're not going to be awake before 12:00 so that's why we are meeting at Tommy's - Love you Stace. _End of note.

"Ugh." I groaned. Then I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I walked into the bathroom and jumped in the shower. I put on some light make up, curled my hair, and lastly I got dressed in a stone cold Steve Austin crop top and some white jean shorts with some spiked sneaker/heals! I got in my car plugged in my phone to the plug in and blasted Beautiful by Myriah Carey and Miguel! I pulled into Tommy's diner! I saw Stacey waving!

"Hi!" I said sitting next to Miz/ Mike.

"Hey." Stacey replied.

"Did you guy's order?" I asked.

"Yes and Stacy ordered for you!" Miz answered.

"What did you get me?!" I laughed.

"Um your favorite half buffalo cheddar cheese salad with a side of Mozzarella sticks!" Stace said.

"You get me so well!" I smiled. Then Randy walked through the door.

"Hey man!" He sat next to John.

"What is he doing here?" I leaned over to Stacy.

"John invited him!" Stacy replied in a whisper. Ugh!

We all got our food! I drank a glass of beer. Randy looked at me!

"You really shouldn't drink its bad for you!" He smirked.

"You should be less ugly but I guess we both aren't getting what we want huh?" I replied. Stacey busted out with laughter!

"Heaven tone it down a bit!" John said.

"Who's gonna make me John?" I replied.

"Me!" Randy's new toy Eve said.

"Okay sure Eve and pigs will fly!" I laughed sarcastically.

"Let's go!" Eve yelled at me making people stare.

"Okay let's take this outside!" I walked out waiting for Eve to come out she finally did. Then Kaitlyn showed up?

"Is the whole dang bad friends club showing up?" I threw my hands up.

"Oh shut up!" Kaitlyn pulled Eve to the side and started to talk.

"Can you believe that Randy still has feelings for that Loonier then a toon? Battier then a bat? Four Quarters short of a dollar, Crazy…" She was cut off by the water bottle in my hand hitting her skull.

"YOU WANT CRAZY I'LL SHOW YOU CRAZY!" I screamed slamming her to the ground. I kept on punching her in the face.

"HELP ME!" Kaitlyn screeched. Finally John and Randy ran out and pulled me off her but I was pumped ready to fight!


	10. Chapter 10

They dragged me across the lawn and pinned me to Randy's car!

"LET ME GO!" I screamed. I tried to kick my way out of their clutches so I can go beat the crap out of Kaitlyn some more! She deserved every bit of that punishment I gave her!

"No Heaven we can't let a crazy, oops I mean mentally unstable people Rome around the streets unsupervised!" Randy laughed. Then I jumped up on him and kissed him! Then I hopped down leaving him stunned! I took a rock and smashed it through his car window.

"You should really get that fixed!" I crazily laughed. Then I went to find Stacy! I looked around and she was waiting by my car for me texting.

"Hey!" I smiled.

"Oh hi!" Stacey looked up.

"Wanna go?" I asked.

"Yeah." Stacy replied.

"Can I tell you something?" I looked at Stacy turning the car on.

"Yes anything!" Stacy replied.

"I smashed a rock threw Randy's car window!" I looked down.

"What? That's hilarious!" Stacy laughed so hard. Then I eased up and started to laugh to.

"Yeah, he should learn not to call me crazy!" I said pulling out of the parking lot. About three minutes later we showed up to the hotel to pack our stuff for Georgia. I can't wait for my match against Kaitlyn.

_Hey Everyone! I changed the cover photo to Randy and Mayrse. But Heaven looks like Mayrse so yeah! That's all byes! REVIEW._


	11. Chapter 11

As we packed. I felt a weird feeling in my stomach? It was a feeling of leaving my home unsupervised and it getting robbed. So I decided to call my landlady Angie Polo. I dialled her number and it rang!

"Hello!" Angie answered.

"Angie, its Heaven!" I said.

"Oh hi Heaven how may I help you?" She asked.

"Um, i'm going back on tour with WWE, so I was wondering if I picked up all my stuff and put it in a storage unit if you would rent the house out while i'm gone for the next year or so?" I replied.

"Yeah hun that's no problem!" Angie said.

"Thank you Angie." I hung up.

"Who was that?" Stacy asked.

"My landlady Angie!" I replied.

"Oh renting out your house again?" Stacy questioned.

"Yes." I kept on putting my clothes in my bag. "We need to ask John and Miz if they will help me move out my stuff to put it in my storge unit?"

"Yeah we'll help you!" John and Miz bursted through the door.

"Ugh you guys?" I groaned. Then we all headed to our cars to head to my house cause we have six hours till we have to catch our flight.  
Stacy started packing up my clothes and putting in plastic bins. John and I moved out the couch to put in the back of his truck. Miz was packing up silverware and pans in the kitchen. In three hours we moved my whole house out and into my storage!


	12. Chapter 12

We all headed to the airport. We found our seats. I was next to Cody Rhodes, John Cena, and Miz! I used to usually be next to these guys.

"So Heaven wanna play a car game?" Zack peeped over the seat.

"But Zack were in a Airplane?" I replied laughing.

"OH, How about a Airplane game?" Zack begged.

"Whatever, tag your it." I tagged him.

"No tag your it!" Zack tagged me back then we got into a tag fight.

"Your it."

"No your it."

"NOOO YOUR IT!"

"I'M ABOUT TO YOUR IT YOU BOTH OUTSIDE THE HEAD!" John said.

"Oh come on John let the kids play!" Miz laughed.

"Shut up Miz I may be small but I will kick your butt!" I giggled. I laid my head down on Miz's shoulder and closed my eyes!

Start Of Dream.  
I was walking around the backstage area when Randy came up to me and started pushing me. I wasn't going to take that so we started fighting. We punched and kicked each other. When Mr. McMahan showed up and stopped us!

"No more fighting I'm going to declare something but you must come to my office first!" He said and we followed him to his office. We sat down! "I'm declaring the very first No DQ match at Summer Slam for the Heavy Weight Championship, You Randy and You Heaven will fight for that championship!"  
End Of Dream. 


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up from my dream looking around! I realized I was still in the plane. I smiled evilly!

"Heaven's got an idea!" Cody Rhodes said.

"Oh how can you tell?" Zack asked.

"Uh because of her evil smile!" Cody replied.

"What evil smile it's just Heaven's normal smile!" Zack said.

"Shut up Zack!" John chuckled.

"Cody your right I do have an idea!" I smirked evilly.

"What is it?" John butted in.

"I'm not telling." I shot my head towards him.

"Okay…." They rolled there eye's.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing." Cody said bluntly.

"What?" I got a bit louder.

"Nothing." John said.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Shhh, we all know you can't keep a secret." John shh'd me.

"NUH UH!" I crossed my arms.

"We say that out of love!" Cody laughed. Finally the plane landed and a limo was waiting for us girls (Aj, Stacy, Mickie, Kelly, and I). We all piled in. We got to the hotel and Stacy and I share a room again! But Stacy was going out with Cody on a date but they call it a "Friendly Outing" yeah right it's so obvious they like each other! I threw my bags by the door and plopped on the bed. Knock, Knock, Knock!

"Ugh, come in!" I said.

"Am I interrupting?" Mickie questioned.

"Yes but I will risk sleep and happiness for you!" I laughed.

"Thank you darling!" Mickie laughed then sat down beside me.

"What is wrong Hun?" I asked.

"Okay, um I like John, but John is dating Melina and I can't say that I like him because that's against the girl code!" Mickie bursted.

"This is what you do, tell Melina how you feel about John if she is a real friend she will accept that and break up with him for you and if that doesn't work out, slam her head into a sink that's what I did to Kaitlyn and look she doesn't bother me anymore!" I gave her my thoughts.

"Thank you Heaven!" Mickie hugged me, "I will try that, except the whole beating the crap out of her thing!"

"No problem Hun!" I smiled. When she left I fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Tonight was Smack down! I was pumped I'm doing a surprise announcement or proposal. I got dressed in some black shorts with a moustaches rule shirt on! I looked around the backstage area waiting for Kelly or somebody to talk to then I got a horrible surprise! Ice cold water poured down me!

"Take that Heaven!" Ted, Randy, and Cody yelled. I took a chair and hit each and every one of those losers with it.

"Take the losers!" I smiled walking away. Ha this should be easy.

"HEAVEN!" Randy came running at me. I stood there frozen! He grabbed me and slammed me up against the wall no issue with that because that wasn't the worst punishment I've ever gotten!

"What?" I giggled innocently.

"You hit us with…" I kissed him.

"Bye Randy!" I waved at him. He waved back stunned. I've got him wrapped around my little finger! My music hit! I waved at the fans slapping their hands. I grabbed a microphone! There was no desk just me and a clipboard.

"Hey Everyone I have a proposal for….. Randy Orton!" The crowd booed at his name, "I want a No DQ No Count outs match at summer slam! Him and who you guys ask, me and Randy Orton in that match at summer slam!"


	15. Chapter 15

I stood in the ring the crowd didn't boo or cheer the sat there silent! The commentary finally said something.

"That diva has guts challenging a superstar to a match to that extent." Jerry says.

"Yeah I'm speechless." Michael Cole added.

"I hear voices in my head the talk to me they understand," Randy's music played. I smirked not acting nervous at all even though I felt slightly nervous! He came down the ramp taking his time. My stomach felt something I haven't felt in a while…..butterflies?

"You sure you want that kind of match?" Randy asked.

"Positive!" I smirked.

"Okay you have a deal hand me that contract!" Randy grabbed the contract signing it. "See you at Summer Slam!" Then he slid out of the ring! I stood there for a moment then slid out of the ring myself and ran back stage! I slammed the diva locker room door there stood the shocked faces of my friends and enemies!

"Heaven you can't do this!" Aj said to me.

"No Aj I can and I am, he isn't a bigger man because he walks around like it!" I replied.

"I support you all the way!" Stacy hesitated.

"Me too power to the divas!" Mickie added.

"Thanks um I'm gonna go to the hotel room now." I backed out slowly. Ten miles from the hotel my car broke down! I threw my bottle of water of the window I got out of the car slammed the door and leaned against it!

"WHY ME!" I screamed. Then I felt a pang of anger hit me I screamed and screamed until I couldn't! I ran so far I was lost. Then the rain started pouring down on me! I ran into the road looking for cars to come by and help me. Then I saw the lights it was 11:30. It felt like the world was going in slow motion! My legs wouldn't move they felt like bricks piles and piles of bricks were holding me down! The car got closer and closer till the drive came so close to me and that was the last thing I remember.

How do you like it so far? So much mystery right. What do you think will happen to Heaven? Review your answer. – Hannah ps REVIEW


	16. Chapter 16

Randy's POV

I was driving to the hotel when I saw in a car pulled over on the side of the road. I paid no attention to it! I thought there was a deer in front of me so I slowed down and then I saw the blonde hair of a girl and I slammed on my breaks! I saw Heaven there in the road hair messy clothes soaked and then all the sudden she fainted! I quickly jumped out of my vehicle and picked her body off of the pavement road. I scooped up her body and put her in the passenger seat! I grabbed my jacket and put her in it! The heat full blast on her! Then I called John.

"Hey John I'm going to bring Heaven to the room!" I said.

"Why she hates you?" John asked.

"She passed out in front of my car!" I replied.

"Oh okay I will stay with Dolf." John said.

"Okay." I hung up quickly. We finally arrived to the hotel room! I carried Heaven up to the room and laid her down on my bed! I lightly woke her up!

"Heaven." I whispered.

"Wha… were am I?" Heaven sprang up.

" You're in my hotel room! You passed out in front of my car!" I replied.

"Oh that means I have to get up and go all the way to my hotel room! I don't wanna move!" Heaven laughed reaching her arm up. I picked her up and swung her around! We gazed into each other's eyes!

"Um I've gotta get back to mine and Stacy's hotel room or else she will freak out!" Heaven jumped out of my arms. She waved goodbye to me and I replied with a silent wave!


	17. Chapter 17

I walked to my hotel room! I tip toed inside so I didn't wake Stacy up! When I got inside I thought I was safe. But no I closed the door and the lights shot on and Stacy attacked me!

"Where were you?" Stacy asked.

"Um I was getting some food I was starving!" I lied.

"Liar, I heard you almost got hit by a car and fainted!" Stacy caught me.

"Yeah sorry but Stace I'm fine!" I said.

"Okay lets get some sleep so we can get to Raw bright and early tomorrow night!" Stacy laughed. The next day I got up and went to breakfast with Mickie and Maria.

"So Heaven I heard that you almost got hit?" Mickie said.

"Yes, but I'm fine!" I smiled.

"That's good!" Maria stuffed her mouth full of food. I laughed! After breakfast Aj, Stacy,Melina, Mickie, Maria, and I all met up at the mall to buy some new clothes for tonight's matches! Lastly I went to the Raw building and sign autographs for big fans! I met this one girl who had the most touching story!

"Hi sweaty who should I fill this out to!" I smiled at the little brunette.

"I'm Maisy Anne." She replied. "I have two brothers who have to have brain surgery soon!"

"Oh I'm sorry!" I frowned.

"My mommy couldn't get us any seats but she saw in the paper you and Randy were signing autographs today!" Maisy's smiled got very wide.

"Well how about we get you some seats!" I said."Where is your mom?"

"Right here!" Maisy pulled a beautiful blonde haired lady over to us.

"Well I wanna give you, your daughter, and your two sons front row seats and backstage passes to hangout with me and the other superstars!" I handed the woman the passes and tickets.

"Thank you so much my boys are big fans of you!" She cried.


	18. Chapter 18

Randy's POV

It was time for raw! I saw Heaven and Maria having a random conversation.

"Maria Bulldogs don't actually do bulldogs you know that right!" Heaven said. I chuckled.

"Then why do they call it a bulldog?" Maria asked.

"I really have know clue Maria but animals can't wrestle!" Heaven face palmed. I stood there in amazement of Heaven she is gorgeous from head to toes! When Maria walked away I went into flirt with her!

"Baby you looking so fine!" I flirted.

"Oh really." Heaven twirled her hair around her finger.

"Yeah." I leaned in and so did Heaven.

"Yuck, you ain't getting this!" Heaven laughed walking off, "Nice try but I'm not that dang easy!" I smirked at her cockiness! To bad I will have to hurt her at Summer Slam!

Heaven's POV

"Baby you looking so fine!" Randy tried.

"Oh really." I played along.

"Yeah." He leaned in for the kiss and so did I.

"Yuck, you ain't getting this," I laughed, "Nice try but I'm not that easy!" I walked off! He can try but its to bad that I have to hurt him at summer slam.


	19. Chapter 19

My match was next against Kaitlyn! Kaityln's music hit while I was stretching!

"In coming to the ring Kaitlyn!" Announced Lillian Garcia. Then my music hit I heard the crowd go wild cheering and clapping!

"Now the contender Heaven Lee!" Lillian Announced. I ran down the ring and did my usual entrance! Ding Ding Ding! The match started. I ran at Kaitlyn jumping on her and taking her to the ground. I started punching her in the head. Then she kicked me off her! Kaitlyn speared me and I felt all the air in my lungs were gone! One Two I kicked out of the pin. I got to my feet and grabbed Kaitlyn by her hair and did a bulldog! Rolling her on her back the I did the tough love (moonsault). One Two Three! I won another match in the bag!

"Your winner is Heaven Lee!" Lillian threw my hand in the air.

"Heaven, Heaven,Heaven!" The crowd cheered I slid out of the ring and walked back stage! While I was backstage I had to get ready for my appearance on Miz TV! I got on a strapless silver sparkly dress that came down to above my knee's! Miz's theme played and he did his entrance. The ring had leather couches and a coffee table in the middle! My theme played and I walked out waving and slapping fans hands I even signed a autograph really quick! Miz opened one of the ropes so I could slide in!

"Make yourself at home!" Miz said.

"Oh I will!" I sat on one of the couches.

"Okay, What makes you think that you a small diva can take on a superstar y yourself?" Miz asked.

"He hurt me a year ago and now I want to hurt him, I can take anyone in that locker room if I put my mind to it!" I replied.

"So you want revenge?" Miz lifted his eyebrow.

"Yes and no Miz, yes I want revenge and no I want to hurt him bad make him feel like I did!" I said. Then Randy's theme started to play!

"Heaven, Heaven, Heaven. You should back out of this match already!" Randy smirked.

"No Randy unlike you I can take a punch!" I laughed sarcastically.

"I can take a punch, but Heaven can you take a chair?" He sauntered to the ring.

"I've been hit by Kaitlyn and she is as big as a chair!" I smirked. The rest of Miz TV we argued!

_Hey Everyone its me Hannah! I wanna give a huge shout out to Nxtfan123. Look her up and follow her stories. They are super great stories my favorites are unfair blood's! I also wanted to say that my story is coming to an end soon! So review review review!_


	20. Chapter 20

Today is smack-down! I was walking in building so I could change for my segment with Kelly before Kelly and I's tag team match against Melina and Aj! Don't want to match against my sister but I have to do what I have to do!

Kelly walked up to me.

"Can you believe what were up against in the ring?" Kelly said.

"Yeah my sister and her dumb friend! This should be easy!" I laughed.

"What did you call me?" Melina asked.

"I said you are dumb!" I replied very slow.

"OH REALLY WELL LETS TAKE THIS TO THE RING BLONDEY!" Melina yelled.

"LETS GO!" I screamed in her face. Kelly and I did our enterances! About thirty minuets later Aj and Melina lost!


	21. Chapter 21

Sunday! Today I matched Randy for the Heavy Weight Championship. My theme hit and I ran out on the ramp the crowd cheering my smile got smaller as I did my entrance! Then Randy came out and did his thing. Ding Ding Ding! We circled each other! Then I went in for the attack! Shoved him quickly to the mat and started to punch him! He rolled me over and are lips touched! I felt electricity flow through my body! I flew up and then he threw me to the mat I felt all the air in my lungs just fly out. I kicked out of the pin and shoved him to the mat! I ran out of the ring and got a chair! He turned around I slammed it right across his back.

"AW!" Randy yelped in pain. He grabbed my hair and threw me out of the ring!

"Awwwww." I grabbed my back. I fought Randy and tears.

"Why is Randy doing this to this poor girl?" Micheal Cole said. Randy picked me up lightly and I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him!

"What is this?" Jerry asked. Then I kicked him where the sun don't shine! I kept banging his head into the mat! I quickly ran and did the tough love/moonsault. One Two Three! I won.

"The new Heavy Weight Champion is Heaven Lee!" Lillian said. Randy stood up and walked towards me grabbed my waist pulled me closer and whispered.

"Your welcome!" He smirked. I dropped the belt and wrapped my thin arms around his neck! Then are lips crashed for real this time! No jokes we kissed.

"Heaven I love you will you be mine?" Randy asked.

"Yes!" I replied.


End file.
